


Vegas Dude

by readaholicgirl



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, fake it til we can break it, hfn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readaholicgirl/pseuds/readaholicgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan land himself in holy matrimony during a business trip to the Luminous City of Sin. When the company finds out about the marriage it lands him, and Sock, into hot water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vegas Dude

Jonathan woke up to a pounding headache and a feeling of wanting to throw up. Though said vomiting wasn't going to happen with an empty stomach, he still felt incline to believe it could happen. The blond man of twenty-five slowly sat up in bed noticing his room in disarray.  _Not a good way to treat a hotel room when on a forced business trip in the great illustrious city of Las Vegas._

Last night's activities were hazy to Jonathan but he didn't put much effort into remembering since a rustling sound next to him pulled his attention.  _Oh no, if it’s a strange girl in my bed I'm going to lose it_. Jonathan, after having a few relationships that didn't pan out, thought he might give single life a try. That also meant no one-night stands.  _Too complicated and always leads to trouble_.

Frizzy brown hair poked out of the comforter followed by sleepy green eyes that blinked slowly up at Jonathan. In an instant the turmoil that grew inside dissipated for it was _not_ a strange girl in his bed but his co-worker and high school friend.

Sock—though his real name was Napoleon—smiled vaguely before grimacing as the light coming into the room affected his hang over. “Turn off the lights will you?” Sock mumbled burying himself back in the blankets he started to hog.

“Get off my bed, dude,” Jonathan replied holding steady of his blankets not wanting to give Sock an inch. He knew his friend well enough to know he was a sheet thief. “Why are you in my room?”

There was a silence that made him think Sock had fallen asleep but there was some rustling and Jonathan felt movement as a body pressed to his right side. He knew if it had been anyone else, Jonathan would have asked what the hell they thought they were doing and demanded they back the fuck up. Sock had been like this always, pushing Jonathan’s boundaries so he wasn’t that surprise anymore by his antics. After a minute with him worming his way into Jonathan’s warmth Sock answered.

“I’m not sure, last night is a little hazy. All I remember is drinking… _Oh_ , there was that cool magic show and someone coming up with a drinking game.”

Jonathan pondered over that remembering some glimpse of what Sock said and without realizing it he was petting said brunet’s hair. Stopping because that wasn’t something guys did for their guy friends. Sock groaned in disapproval. _What the hell was I doing? Shouldn’t Sock be getting up and going into his own room to get ready for the meeting._

_Oh fuck, the meeting._

Pushing himself off the bed, and having to deal with his bad equilibrium Jonathan placed his hand on the wall until his world stopped tilting and grabbed the clock. Looking at the time he cursed again.

They missed the meeting. This was not good. Very not good.

“Get up, we missed the business meeting.”

Sock moaned and wiggled in the bed moving away from Jonathan who tried to shake him up. “No Jonathan, I don’t wanna get up. I’m gonna throw up.”

“Well you better not throw up on _my_ bed.” He retorted walking around the room to pick up his discarded shirt. Moving around the room he picked up his clothes not paying much attention as to why they were scattered around. When he had his clothes picked up he tried to shake off the wrinkles they accumulated. It wasn’t until he checked his pants’ pocket to find his probably dead cell phone that he noticed something new on his hand.

More importantly it was not what was on his hand but what was around his finger. His ring finger. Where apparently a ring was currently residing. “The hell is this,” Jonathan spoke out loud puzzled by the silver band on his left ring finger. If this was some crazy Vegas story he’d think he got drunk and married some stranger last night. But that was ludicrous, no one was here in his room. Well besides Sock, but he doesn’t count.

Dismissing the idea and putting it in the back burner Jonathan checked his cell—which he did find and was pleased to find it was _not_ dead—and sighed in relief when his boss sent an email saying the meeting was pushed later this afternoon due to some scheduling change. Exhaling, he got up and tossed a shoe at the lump form of Sock who wiggled more on the mattress but stubbornly stayed put.

“Get up you lazy bum. If you’re so tired, go sleep in your _own_ room.” Normally Jonathan wasn’t so rude but he kind of wanted to take a long shower to work out the kinks out of his body and something about last night’s drinking was putting him on edge. It felt like he was forgetting _something_. Something BIG but he couldn’t put his finger on it. Looking back down at his hand he frowned but shook his head. He couldn’t have done _that_ it was too cliché.

Sock huffed sitting up when the other shoe hit him. His hair normally so messy looked even worse now with it sticking up every which way and his face looked pale but his eyes brilliantly bright green. “Would you quit it I’m trying to sleep.”

“Go sleep elsewhere.” Jonathan argued not knowing why he was picking a fight today of all days.

“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed,” Sock mumbled but made the effort to get out of bed. And of course it was then that Jonathan realized the distinctive mark on his neck.

“Why do you have a hickey on your neck?” Jonathan blurted staring at Sock blinked those green eyes at him and lightly touched his neck with his fingertips. “No, the other side.”

Lightly touching the bruise-like mark Sock just scrunched his nose before dropping his hand down to his side. “No clue… hey, you have one too. Right there on your shoulder.”

Jonathan instantly looked to his right then left shoulder until he found the mark. Blanching slightly at it. _What the hell?_ Before he could work himself up Jonathan dismissed it putting it as another thing to worry about _after_ the meeting.

Sock picked up his clothes that were on the floor humming under his breath. You would think he would be in a foul mood like Jonathan but he never seemed fazed by anything. Sure he might be sporting a headache and was probably dehydrated from all the alcohol he consumed but Sock was never not cheerful. Stepping into his jeans and getting into his shirt he opened the door.

“Well, see ya later Johnny.”

Jonathan pulled a face not enjoying Sock’s teasing. He was more than relieved he was alone in his room and went to take a long shower and work out his bad mood.

###

Jonathan was more than content to be back home after the trip from Las Vegas. He already did his laundry and sent his suits off to dry cleaning. He was looking forward to the long weekend.

He glanced back down at the silver ring around his finger. No one had tried to contact him the morning after and with the meeting and then the rushing to and fro afterwards he never went to check for a marriage license.

 _I’m stressing over nothing. It’s probably a prank for getting wasted._ The twenty-five year old shook his head and grabbed his old guitar and submersed himself into the music. _The ring doesn’t look that bad. I think I’ll keep it._

 

* * *

 

A few weeks go by before he got called into his boss’s office.

“Sir,” Jonathan said once he closed the door and stood by not knowing why he was called in. His reports on the Dyer account had been submitted an hour ago. _Did I make an error in there somewhere?_ Jonathan mentally shook his head remembering looking over the reports five times—making _sure_ —there weren’t any.

“Please have a seat, Mr. Combs,” his boss, Mr. Simmons, said as he readjusted his blue tie. Jonathan did as told and noticed Sock was in the room too. He looked calm sitting there but the quick flash of anxiety caught Jonathan by surprise.

“Did I— _we_ —do anything wrong? …Sir?” Sock asked leaning forward and gripping the armrest in his chair. There was a nervous energy coming off of him. Most co-workers couldn’t distinguish the difference but Jonathan was fluent in Sock mannerisms, he had almost a decade worth of knowledge.

“It has come to my attention… well,” Mr. Simmons cleared his voice as he pursed his lips. Their boss was trying to handpick his words carefully. “We, at the company, have a policy against employees dating.”

They both nod, Jonathan perplexed by where he was getting at.

“However, due to the… sensitive nature of our changing country… I will have to make an exception in light of the… _marriage._ ”

“Marriage, sir?” they both quipped.

Mr. Simmons was looking more uncomfortable by the second as if explaining was physical torture. For a brief flash of a second you could see the please-don’t-make-me-say-it-again look. “I— _we_ —do not judge your… lifestyles and in no way are we prejudice to it but…” he leaned in, “Why wasn’t I informed of your upcoming nuptials?”

 _What?!_ Jonathan eyes grew wide in shock. A sharp jolt went through his body and a slow realization paralyzed his vocal cords.

“With the fiscal year coming to a close and the company evaluating their employees it had come to our attention of your marriage.” He leaned back seeming to come back to himself now that Mr. Simmons was talking business. “By your reaction Mr. Combs I’d say you either a, did not wish to inform the company that you _work for_ or b, did not know of said marriage. And if that is to be the case we will have to indict both of you and fired for the fraud you planned to commit.”

_Indict? Fraud? Marriage!!!!??_

“That’s not it,” Sock piped in sitting closer to the edge of his chair, back straight. “Jonathan here, well, he’s a little shy. We haven’t told our relatives of the news and well, I thought—foolhardily of course—that as long as it was kept secret no one would find out, yet. I had planned to, well, _wait_ until he was ready.”

“The company needed to be informed.” He almost boomed.

Sock looked abashed, “That’s why I said it was a foolish notion on my part. I accept full responsibility. We,” he pointed at both of us, “in no way meant to disrespect the company. We love working here and would never dream of filing a discrimination lawsuit against the company.”

Their boss paled and verbally backed up. Jonathan watched in a stupor by the news but still able to see what was going on. Sock, intelligent as he was, was crafting the problem to their favor. The lawsuit seeming to have shaken Mr. Simmons’s earlier antagonist role.

Another five minutes and they were both free to go. It wasn’t until Jonathan closed the office door, made it pass the secretary, and into the elevator did he begin to have a meltdown. “Marriage?! We’re fucking _married_?!”

Sock just shrugged looking like the news wasn’t throwing him for a loop like it was to him, “Guess so.”

“You guess. You _fucking GUESS!?_ ” Jonathan wanted to shout but remembered he was still at work.

Sock tugged on his tie, playing with it, looking away. “Well, that was probably what the manila envelope in my inbox was for.”

“And you didn’t think to _tell_ me about it?” Jonathan hissed as the elevator door opened and they walked out. Sock forced another casual shrug and went to his cubical while Jonathan trailed behind him.

“Here,” Sock handed him the official looking seal from the State of Nevada. Though wanting to rip it up, Jonathans held back his impulse and opened the envelope. Sliding the paper out he read the marriage license he didn’t think he would actually see. The date of the trip was there and his name was on it. And Napoleon’s.

Sock read over his shoulder before sitting back in his chair and getting back to work. “You’re going to act like nothing’s wrong?”

Sock sighed turning around. “What do you want me to do? I already got us out of the jam with Simmons. What did you want to do?”

“I don’t know, an anulment?”

Sock laughed turning around and started typing. “After the threats I pulled off in there that would be a bad idea. You forgot we already broke one _big_ company rule. The only reason we’re not getting penalized for it is because of the paper you’re holding in your hands Jonathan.” Sock rubbed his eyes looking suddenly tired and older than he was. And that was saying something since he never looked his own age. He always looked younger. “As an advisor I would say it would be a bad idea to file an annulment.”

“What? What is that face for?” Jonathan wanted to panic but held off because he could feel their co-workers’ ears perking up.

“Nothing, nothing, I should get back to work. I’m behind,” he evaded turning around and began typing rapidly. A nervous tick, Jonathan noticed.

“What is it?”

Sock looked uneasy as he toyed with his tie looking around to make sure no one was eavesdropping. Dropping his voice, he said, “I, uh, don’t remember much and I can’t say completely if we…”

“We what?” Jonathan asked but wanted to take it back by the lump forming in his throat.

“Consummated the marriage,” Sock whispered. Jonathan would’ve staggered back if he wasn’t already resting against the wall.

“Consummate…” Jonathan rasped out, “As in…?”

Sock looked like he was in pain by his reaction and turned back around to typing. That was clearly a cue to leave but Jonathan couldn’t leave it like that. He looked back down at his left hand where that silver band hugged his ring finger and it had a whole new meaning to it.

_I’m married. I’m married now. To Napoleon. I’m married to Napoleon M. Sowachowski. My high school friend of nearly ten years. Who I don’t know if I, if we… consummated… Jesus Christ!_

Jonathan decided to leave because he knew he’ll suffocate in here if he stayed another minute. Before he left Sock said, “We should talk about this after work. Do you want to show up at my place, say 7?”

“Yeah, okay,” Jonathan automatically replied before exiting and making a bee line to his small office.

###

Is it weird to be nervous in showing up to your co-worker’s place? Or is it weirder that he was technically your husband of a little over two months and you had no idea until today? Or even the fact that you can’t even ask for an annulment since you can’t say for certain whether the act of consummating the marriage took place. Evidence could sway either way the morning after so anything goes at this rate. Jonathan felt lightheaded by all these thoughts running rapid in his mind all day making it impossible to eat lunch and missing dinner for staying late to finish things up for being distracted all day.

Sock said to meet him at 7 and it was a little after that when he knocked on the door. Sock opened the door thirty long seconds later in an old blue t-shirt and ripped jeans and knee high stripped socks. “Oh, I didn’t think you’ll still be in work attire. Come in, come in.”

“Didn’t have time to change. Stayed late finishing up work.” Jonathan replied as he shrugged off his suit jacket and loosen his tie. He unbutton his white collar shirt and rolled up his sleeves. “You don’t happen to have a can of BBQ Pringles lying around?”

“Yeah, in the kitchen. Hold on, let me get them for you. Anything to drink?” Sock called out as he made his way into the kitchen. “I have beer, coke, lemonade, pink lemonade, sweet tea, Red Bull, and water on tap!”

“I’ll pass on the water and since I plan to sleep in the next three hours I’ll also pass on the Red Bull. Sweet Tea sounds good,” the blond called out. Now that he was here he wanted to chastise himself for being nervous. This was Sock, there was nothing to worry about. He had been making mountains out of mole hills all day. They’ll find a solution to this problem and Jonathan would be on his merry way being single again.

Handing him a tall glass of sweet tea and a can of BBQ chips, Jonathan started munching on them as Sock looked on humored. “What,” Jonathan asked.

“Sorry, you just look funny with your cheeks puffed out like chipmunks.” Sock laughed while the other rolled his eyes but continued to eat. Sock hummed for a bit until after Jonathan finished his unhealthy meal. “So…?”

“So?”

“When are we moving in together?” Sock blurted. If Jonathan had been eating anything right now he would’ve choked.

“Moving in?!”

“Yeah,” Sock said as he shifted in his seat to make himself more comfortable. “We have to make this as realistic as possible or Mr. Simmons will catch on and kick us out of the company and sue us for fraud and all other kinds of lawsuits.”

“I thought this was about finding a way _out_ of the marriage. Not in it.” Jonathan exclaimed. He was not expecting this. Sock just furrowed his brows at him.

“Dude, I told you a few hours ago that the only reason we got out of trouble scot free was _because_ of the marriage. D-did you really think we could solve it that quickly?” Jonathan felt stupid admitting that yeah, he really did think it would be this easy. He should’ve known better.

Exhaling he rubbed his face of the exhaustion he felt and got to the grain of the matter. “What else do you suggest we should do?”

“You’re not gonna like it.” Sock chimed. “You’re _really_ not gonna like it.”

“Spit it out already.” Sock looked away mumbling under his breath. “Speak louder because I didn’t catch that.”

“We’re going to have to act like a newlywed couple in front of everyone. Family included.”

“No way,” Jonathan stood up. “Nuh-uh, no way. I’m not going to do it. I’ll quit for all I care, I am _not_ doing it.”

“Okay, fine. Quit then. But I’m not.” Sock said which brought Jonathan’s rant to a halt.

“What? Why not?”

All he did was frown at him. “Unlike you who has the luxury to quit, I can’t. I have bills I need to pay and student loans I have yet to pay off. Plus, there’s not a lot of jobs out there for me to choose from in my chosen career. You have it easier to go job hunting but I don’t. So I can’t.”

“Fine, I quit, you stay.”

“What reason,” Sock shot back.

“What?”

“What reason are you going to give for quitting after the talk we had? What logical reason can you give for quitting a job that has your husband of two months in? It will look strange, suspicious. I’m already making a big stretch at the not living together thing by saying we’re waiting for my lease to expire next month.”

Jonathan shook his head, “Why are you being a dick about this?”

Sock barked out a laugh. “I’m not trying to be a dick about any of this. I’m just showing you how corporate thinks. It’s why business is called cold-blooded. So I ask you, why are you leaving the company that pays well, has your husband in it, has accepted you breaking one of their big policies, and may only be tolerating a same-sex marriage because they had no other choice and _can’t_ fire us because of discriminating laws? Because I can tell you after talking to some people up above the corporate ladder that the bosses are pissed at us for our little Vegas stunt.”

“Wait a minute, they’re what?”

“Pissed. Enraged. Grinding their teeth at us for getting around their precious rules. They’re waiting for us to slip up.” Sock answered bluntly. “I should probably tell you that based on how riled up they are from my source that getting a good recommendation from them right now is not going to happen. So I’m asking you. Is quitting really a good idea?”

Jonathan cursed under his breath running his fingers through his blond hair. Collapsing on the couch again he lets out a frustrated breath in defeat. “Alright. You’re right. I wasn’t going to like the news. What do we need to do then?”

 

* * *

 

 

A month later and Jonathan still isn’t pleased with what he’s doing. They don’t kiss, he had to draw the line _some_ where; however, they do hold hands going into work and Jonathan has to deal with his colleagues whispering happily behind his back.

“Come in,” he answered when his secretary knocked on his office door. “Mr. Combs, your husband’s here to see you.”

He had to grip the armrest on his office chair to stop himself from groaning and rolling his eyes. The merriment in his secretary was getting on his nerves. Seemingly acting flirtier with him after the news broke. “You can let him in.”

“Right away sir,” she smiled, “You can come in now.”

Sock walked in pressing his lips together to stop a chuckle that wanted to pass. “Man, Janet is a riot. I wish she was _my_ secretary.”

Jonathan sighed resting his head on his left hand, “Was there something you wanted?”

“Not really,” Sock said sitting on one of the two chairs. “I thought you could use a break using the excuse of me wanting to see you. Plus, Mr. Simmons was sniffing around my department and I can’t stand him so, two birds, one stone.”

“Of course you would use me as an excuse for work.” Jonathan sighed typing on the computer on the new account they acquired. Daphne’s Flowers was a big gain and it was up to him to handle it. ‘Because I heard there were two young men in love and I just _had_ to have them handle my account.’ It was a big boost for the company but a heavier burden for him. Now they had to go to a public event that Daphne’s charity was hosting.

“Come on, are you still upset about telling your mom about us?” Sock smirked. Jonathan sent him a withering look remembering perfectly what happened last week.

With their charade going on for three weeks now, Sock had advised that they should tell Jonathan’s widowed mom about them. “It was about time I officially met my mother-in-law,” Sock had teased.

He didn’t know if Sock’s constant jokes would get him into an early grave or the reaction of his mom when he broke the news.

“Oh, Johnny. I’m so glad you could visit. Napoleon, nice to see you too. Come in, come in, I put fresh cookies in the oven for you.” Mrs. Combs said wiping her hands on her daisy apron. Her blonde hair curled around her face as it was put in a bun but her hair had a mind of its own. She was five three and was close to a foot shorter than her only son. Sock smiled taking her elbow and helping her inside. “I’m not that old, young man.”

“Still, it’s always polite to help a lady inside,” Sock had winked earning a blush from Mrs. Combs.

“Oh, you are always quite the charmer,” she laughed turning to face her son. “How was your trip from the city?”

“It was fine Mom.” Jonathan answered as he kissed her cheek. His mom smiled sweetly patting his face. They walked inside and after putting away their overnight bag they went back down to the kitchen where his mom was pulling out the hot chocolate chip cookies. “Mom, there was something I wanted to tell you.”

“Nothing bad, I hope,” she replied her brows furrowing in concern. “It isn’t… cancer?”

“What!? No, no, no. it’s not bad news per se. But, um, how do I explain?” Jonathan said scratching his neck. “I’m… I’m married?”

“Married?” she echoed seemingly noticing the silver band on his finger. “Married! Oh Johnny, I’m so happy for you. Where is she? Why didn’t you bring her with you? I want to meet her. Young man, why wasn’t I invited to the wedding?”

“Yeah, about that,” he continued. “I, um… it wasn’t really planned. It sort of happened in Vegas and—.”

“Vegas,” she chided, “this generation I swear.”

“—also, it’s not really a… but um…” Jonathan made awkward gestures and moved his hand to where Sock was sitting trying his best to keep a blank face. “Meet your son-in-law.”

“Hi,” Sock said waving innocently. “Is it weird if I start calling you Mom now?”

“Oh…” she exhaled blinking at both holding onto her oven mitt before placing it on the counter. “Oh! Of course, I should’ve known. You two have been friends for such a long time and Johnny always talked about you. I’m happy for both of you. Though it would’ve been nice to have been informed _before_ both of you eloped.”

Sock laughed along with her while Jonathan was perturbed how his mother accepted it so calmly. Or the fact that she even ‘suspected it’. The rest of the trip was comprised on his mother gushing on her new son and happy that ‘Johnny had finally found someone and settled down’. And if they plan to renew their vows to invite her to the next one, please.

“No, I’m annoyed that I’m being dragged to a charity event.” He answered handing over his invitation. Sock grabbed it and began reading it.

He pouted, “I have to go too. And waste Saturday evening wearing a penguin suit no less. Do I gotta?”

“If I’m being forced to go, then so are you. It only seems fair.”

“What a pain,” Sock said throwing himself back on the chair. After a minute he got back up. “Guess I should get going before there are rumors about us.”

“More than the ones already?” Jonathan barbed back.

Sock sent him a saucy grin, “Oh yeah, they’ll think I came in here for a quickie.” He laughed as the other male choked on his spit. “See you at home, _dear_.”

###

 _I hate this,_ Jonathan thought as he readjusted his black bowtie. _If this wasn’t mandatory for work I wouldn’t show up for this._ He had to be the face of the company at this charity event and his rental was driving him crazy. Sock had ran off to the restroom and had been gone for the last fifteen minutes. Even _he_ knew it didn’t take _that_ long. However, thankfully enough he hadn’t ran into their hostess.

When Jonathan spotted Sock he went over there because standing by himself in this place felt odd and he’d rather not engage in small talk if he could avoid it. “Sock, there you are.”

“Hey Honey Bun, look who I ran into on the way back.” Sock smiled trying to not show the desperation in his tone. To his left whom Jonathan completely missed was Daphne Flowers herself. She was dressed in a blue floor length dress with a wrap over her shoulders with her strawberry blond hair pinned up in a French twist and pearl earrings and necklace. “Mrs. Flowers, this is my husband Jonathan Combs.”

“Oh, I know Mr. Combs well. I’ve met with him a few times. But please call me Daphne, Mrs. Flowers makes me feel so old.” Daphne giggled lightly touching Sock’s shoulder before offering her gloved hand to Jonathan.

“Pleasure to meet you again, Daphne.” Jonathan said bowing his head slightly. When he let go he wrapped his arm around Sock’s waist and pressed his mouth against Sock’s cheek. “You were gone for a long time.”

Sock laughed leaning into him. “I was only gone for fifteen minutes.”

“Too long,” Jonathan mumbled resting his forehead on Sock’s temple which garnered Daphne to giggle again.

“Sorry to have kept him away,” she answered at their display of affection. “We were talking about the charity and time flew by. I’ll leave you two alone; I should go greet the other guests.”

They both waited until she was out of eyesight before they took a step back. “Oh thanks for saving me back there. She ambushed me. And then talking about the charity then… Thanks for the save. Nice touch with the PDA.”

“Don’t mention it,” Jonathan grumbled looking away and grabbing them both a hors d’oeuvre. Munching on them they walked to the balcony for some fresh night air. Throwing the sticks away Sock leaned against the balcony railing looking into the city lights. Jonathan watched the people inside knowing he had to go back in there and mingle. That’s what the bosses wanted. For him to get new clients since Daphne’s Charity was by invitation only.

“It’s nice out here. Better air too,” Sock sighed a minute later closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. “Clean.”

“I guess so,” Jonathan mumbled dreading going back in.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Sock voiced turning around to face him. “You don’t have to go back in there if you don’t wanna. We can pretend to make out, out here then leave if you want.”

“Can’t, the bosses want me to bring in new clients but I hate this part. The small talk.” Jonathan answered honestly his face wrinkling in distress. He _really_ didn’t want to do this. He readjusted his bowtie annoyed by it.

“Okay, I’ll help you then. I’ll lure them in with my amazing personality and they’ll all want to do business with you. Deal?” Jonathan blinked turning to face Sock for the first time since they came out here. Sock looked serious which was rare when they were alone but he felt grateful. He’d seen Sock talk to anyone and with his help he could see them making deals. He smiled nodding. “Alright then, say no more. Let’s get back in there and crush it.”

###

Fifteen. Fifteen new clients thanks to Sock. He had been able to charm them and with Jonathan’s business talk at the end they had managed to get fifteen new people. And seven of them were big accounts. That had to count for something. Maybe if they kept this up for another quarter they could dissolve their marriage and go back to their old lives without the company firing/suing them.

 

* * *

 

“I thought _helping_ them get new clients was a good thing,” Sock whined sitting on one of Jonathan’s office chairs. He was resting his chin on his folded arms that were currently on top of the table pouting. “Why are they making us go _out_ again? This is the third one this week and its Thursday! If we keep this up we’re _never_ having a social life.”

“We have to go. It’s not one we can wiggle out of like last week.” Jonathan said grabbing his suit jacket that he had placed over his chair. Sock groaned and hauled himself up making whining gestures and saying it wasn’t fair.

“I thought work was nine to five not nine to ten. We should be getting paid overtime for this bull crap.” Sock indignantly said.

Jonathan rolled his eyes patting his arm, “We are. It’s called our bonuses.” Sock was still grumbling under his breath as they passed Jonathan’s secretary, Janet. “Good night, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Good night Mr. Combs, Mr. Sowachowski,” She answered with a smile getting her stuff ready to head out for the day.

“See, _she_ gets to go home. It’s not fair,” Sock whined perking Janet’s ears. “I wanna go home, Jonathan.”

“We get to go home _after_ we go to the function. We’ve talked about it.” Sock huffed storming away toward the elevator alone.

Janet smiled sympathetically. “Don’t stress out boss. He’s been cranky this week because of all these work related outings. If you want, I can make an excuse to Mr. Simmons this weekend for you both. Mr. Sowachowski has mentioned that he misses spending time alone with you.”

“Yeah, it’s been pretty hectic.” Jonathan answered rubbing his face from the exhaustion tugging at him. “It would be nice to have a weekend off.”

The clap brought his attention to who he was speaking to. “Then say no more. I’ll get you your romantic weekend.” Jonathan groaned internally for having walked himself into that one but almost didn’t seem to mind. He _was_ getting two days off. He’d take the gossip for a little freedom.

Sock waited for him in the lobby looking sullen and tired. “Come on, let’s go.”

“Simmons can go fuck off,” Sock said a moment later as he saw the man in question walking jolly to the parking lot to what could be assume back home.

Jonathan laughed, cranky Sock was strangely hilarious. He looked like an overgrown child pouting at not getting his candy. “Well, silver lining, Janet promised to get us the weekend off this week.”

That instantly perked Sock up. “See, I knew there was a reason I loved your secretary.”

“Hey, don’t say that out loud here,” Jonathan chuckled lightly elbowing him, “You’re supposed to love me.”

Sock blinked at him in surprise. Jonathan realized his mistake and wanted to take it back before Sock smiled cheeky. “Of course I love you O husband of mine. Your secretary has nothing on you. You are the wind beneath my wings. The reason I get up in the morning, you are the jelly to my pop tart, the M&Ms to my ice-cream. You are… my everything.”

Jonathan gave him a weak withering look but shook his head throwing his arm over Sock’s shoulder. “Let’s get in the car before you continue kissing my ass.”

“Fine piece of ass,” Sock retorted smacking his butt for emphasis before bursting out laughing when he realized a co-worker had seen. Jonathan blushed but pushed Sock to the car while he took the wheel.

He had the directions to the location on his phone and handing it to Sock they followed the instructions until they found the bar in question. Looking at the bar and back at the phone to make sure this was the right address they got out and walked inside.

It was a classy joint with people mingling around in business suits, much like themselves, and Jonathan wondered why they had to show up here when someone else, someone more qualified, could have handled this.

“Oh…” Sock said next to him before schooling his face.

“What?” Jonathan asked leaning in so as not to be overheard. “Is there something wrong with this place?”

Green eyes, twinkling in glee, pressed his lips together to keep from laughing. Shaking his head, Sock didn’t say a word letting Jonathan figure it out on his own. Making his way to the bar Sock ordered a Cosmopolitan and a bottle of light beer for Jonathan. “It’s nice here,” he hummed in approval after paying.

“You’re not going to tell me what you figured out about this place?” Jonathan stated.

Sock shook his head taking a sip of his Cosmo when it arrived. “I think it’ll be better if you figure this one out. Think of it as a brain game. I’m almost not annoyed about coming here now.”

“I can see how overjoyed you are,” Jonathan deadpanned. Sock hummed happily and leaned over to kiss his neck. “Dude!”

Jonathan wanted to protest about the PDA looking around worriedly because he could never gauge how it would be received. When he noticed the other patrons—mostly men—not bat a lash at them and if he saw correctly there was a pair of guys in the corner kissing. And another pair in a booth holding hands, and another small group made up of five pairs of couples all with their respective partners.

Then it hit him.

“This is a gay bar.”

“Bingo! You hit it in one go,” Sock smirked patting his shoulder. “I think we need to up our game if you want everyone to believe us.”

Jonathan sent a glare at him and whispered, “You knew what this bar was.”

“Well not right away, so you can tone your glare down a few notches, but I _did_ figure it out quickly. Unlike some genius standing next to me.”

“What are we supposed to do now?”

Sock gave him a quizzical look, “Same thing we’ve _been_ doing. Act couple-y and in love, and make business deals. We _do_ have business people here. Great for new clients.”

“I hate you.” Jonathan said taking a big gulp of beer.

“I’ve heard worse things flung at me,” Sock quipped back finishing his Cosmo. “Come on Mr. Combs, our audience awaits.” Treading their fingers together Sock dragged Jonathan to their first victim—er, client.

After talking to half the patrons and no deals Sock had a glint in his eyes of determination. Our goal was to get three new clients, the more the merrier but so far today was not a good day to do business with the weekend so close and everyone wanting to unwind.

“We should come back another day,” Jonathan said next to Sock’s ear. Sometimes you had to know when to bow out and accept defeat. Sock disagreed because he wanted his weekend off and we _had_ to get three new accounts. “Come on, let’s go.”

“No,” he said planting his feet. Jonathan rolled his eyes heavenly asking for strength because he was this close to throwing Sock over his shoulder and carrying the little monster out. “I’m sure if I just—.”

Jonathan told himself that it was his only option when he cupped Sock’s face and crushed their lips together to get him to shut up. Sock instantly froze breathing coming to a halt. Jonathan pulled away a second later exhaling loudly.

Sock blinked looking at Jonathan’s eyes then traveling down to his lips and back up. Before Jonathan could explain what he did Sock had his hand behind his head and pulled him back in. Opening his mouth Jonathan inhaled wrapping himself in Sock’s scent and taste. _Why had they waited this long?_

Their mouths were out of sync in their desperation Sock bite Jonathan’s lower lip before sucking it in. Jonathan moaned into the other’s mouth as he gripped Sock’s shoulders. _More, more._ He wanted more yet it felt too much. The dizzying effect the kissing was wreaking havoc to Jonathan as he felt Sock press firmly onto him.

The clearing of someone’s throat alerted them that they weren’t alone and remembered where they were. The bartender rose a brow at them but there was a certain twinkle in his eye that made it seem he wasn’t annoyed by them so much as lending a helping hand. Sock sheepishly ducked his head and giving a quick goodbye before darting out the door, Jonathan soon followed at a much slower pace.

“Sock!” Jonathan called out when he saw him walk passed their car. “Where are you going?”

“I…” he turned around shoving his hands in his pockets fidgeting around. “I’m sorry, I promise not to do it again.”

“Why?” Jonathan echoed still standing by the car keys in hand.

“Because you…” Sock looked up with those worried green eyes. “I know how you feel about PDA and _kissing_. And I just wanted to say that I won’t… _again_ so… Jonathan?”

Suddenly they were in front of each other and Jonathan shook his head finally understanding what was going on and pressed his lips against the babbling idiot. The kiss was short as Jonathan pulled back looking at a blushing face. “I’m more than fine with kissing now.”

Sock swallowed hard before licking his lips still staring at deep blue eyes. “Then kiss me again,” he said with a hoarse voice. The blond complied and openmouthed kissed him pulling him closer before pressing him against the car door.

It took another minute before they pulled away breathing hard.

“We should get home before we’re arrested for public indecency.” Sock teased pressing his mouth on his jawline.

“Get in the car then,” Jonathan growled taking a step away. He had to pull himself together if he was to drive back. Sock just winked kissing him quickly before getting in.

The drive was a harrowing journey with cars honking at them to green lights when they took every red light opportunity to make out. Jonathan was practically squirming in his seat trying to get comfortable in his tightening pants. It didn’t help that Sock had that glint in his eyes making him moan and worse when his hand landed on Jonathan’s thigh and slowly crawled upward throughout the trip. Luckily they made it back in one piece as Sock slammed him against the wall prying his mouth open.

Jonathan turned his head to the side to gasp, “Maybe we should hold off.”

“You want to stop?” Sock pouted sadly.

“Hell no,” Jonathan shuddered looking at those dark green eyes, “I’d rather not do it here when there’s a perfectly good bed down the hall.”

Sock sent him an I-like-the-way-you’re-thinkinggrin. Stumbling to the room while removing their own and each other’s clothes they collapsed in a tangle of limbs. Skin tingling, body humming, they explored the other’s body getting to know their husband intimately. And afterwards, while catching their breath Sock wrinkled his nose. “We have to get those new clients. I’ll rather enjoy our free weekend in bed.”

Bursting out laughing, Jonathan kissed Sock’s temple before lowering and nipping his upper lip. “You got it.”


End file.
